Your Eyes
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: [Toboe x Leara] I'm sooo effing sick of yaoi and ToboexTsume. I decided to right this after reading another fic of these two called 'Azure Eyes'. Toboe thinks of Leara as he dies.


"Your Eyes"

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Wolf's Rain or RENT.**

**Summary: As Toboe dies he remembers everyone he loves… and the only one among them who did not return his love.**

The gunshot was swift. He barely felt it, even the aftermath felt so numb to him. He suspects everyone else felt it more than him… meaning Kiba, Blue, Hige, Tsume, and Cheza.

'_Aw, man! Sorry guys, I really wanted to see paradise with you. Maybe some other time…For now I guess I'm going to see granny.' _That thought made him a little happier. The thought of the old woman's wrinkled hands running over the reddish-brown fur of his head, comforting him as she would rock in her chair, knitting up blankets and scarf's for them in a place colder than Freeze City.

His warm, fading golden eyes fell onto all those around him. _'I'm so lucky to have met all these people… Tsume's so cool. He's wild and free… we were all free once we met each other. Even Hige, stupid jerk! He said I was in love with Tsume and wanted to mate with him… he's so weird. I hope him and Blue have lots of pups when they get to Paradise. I'm not really sure how Kiba and Cheza will do that but I hope they can. I hope Tsume finds a nice she-wolf too but he better be nicer to her than he was to me! Heheh!'_

Unfortunately all this talk of pups and love made him think back to some of his more memorable days in Freeze City… when he met Tsume… and _Leara_. _'Adorable, kind, lovely Leara.'_

_Your Eyes…_

'_Those beautiful light blue-violate crystals that brought hope to the cold streets of Freeze City… the one place I wanted to escape and the one place I wanted to go back to before I died…'_

_As We Said Our Goodbyes…_

'_I'm so sorry about what I did… how I killed your bird than yelled at you… but were you doing though? I guess it's too late to ask… I just wish our goodbye hadn't been so mean…'_

_  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind_

'_But your eyes when you saw me for what I am… I can't get them out of my mind. Their anger… their feel… their ice. They haunt me, even now as I prepare to sleep forever… in the fields of a different paradise.'_

_  
And I Find I Can't Hide  
From Your Eyes_

'_I think you always knew the truth, Leara. I was never like everyone else… like you. I'm a wolf and you're a human but why does it matter? If Kiba can love a lunar flower why can't we love each other? Besides what I did to your bird I mean… I promise though Leara; once I'm gone I'll make sure that you have not only me but him watching over you and your family.'_

_  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise_

'_Despite all the bad that followed Leara, I'm glad I met with your eyes… if not for you I would've starved to death… you have good taste in meat. You would've made a good wolf if you don't mind me thinking that… Tsume sure would. He thinks Cheza's enough of a burden._

'_I was always surprised by the way you fed me… everyone else I would beg for food from would turn me away, sometimes even throws boots and stuff at me. It was like there were no loving human beings left…'  
The Night You Came Into My Life_

'_The night of the day I saw you I couldn't sleep and when I did I always dreamed of you… your smile, your laughter, that cute little giggle like when I licked at your hands, and your beautiful eyes…'_

_  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes_

'_I howled after I killed your bird. I howled to your eyes, more beautiful than the white orb my kind praise. Now whenever I howl it's my song to you. I try so hard to out-howl Tsume, Kiba, and Hige and Blue just to see if the sound reaches you. I want you to hear the rest of my song Leara… please listen.'_

How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You

'_I can't howl… I whimper as Tsume pets me goodbye… Blue's furious and sad and her Pops is crying too… don't worry old man; you didn't kill anything worth living anyway. This is what I get for what happened that day. Eye for an eye right?_

'_Oh God, Leara why'd I have to let you go? Why'd Tsume have to take me away from you? I'm sorry Leara!!! How did I let that happen? Oh my God, Leara, Leara I'm sorry! If I hadn't been so excited and hungry I would've never done that and you wouldn't hate me as much as you probably do now! It's all my fault, why am I such a stupid wolf!?'_

_  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You_

'_Leara… before I'm gone I have something more to say. Listen just a little longer, wherever you are now.'_

When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?

'_I don't know why it took death and separation to figure this out but…'  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies_

'_Before I die I want you to know that the reason I am no longer in Freeze City with you is stupid… I was searching for Paradise and not once did I think about this – wherever you are **is** Paradise. You're my Paradise. Hige and Blue, Kiba and Cheza… they have each other. I hope they realize sooner than I did.'_

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You

'_Before I die… I should tell you.'_

_  
I Have Always Loved You_

'_I have always, still do, always will love you… I love you Leara…'_

_  
You Can See It In My Eyes _

'_Just look at my eyes… look to the moon… you'll see it's true.'_

**_A/N: Sorry if it was bad. It was my first Wolf's Rain fic. I read 'Her Azure Eyes', a Toboe x Leara fic and the title made me think of Roger and Mimi from RENT so I decided, 'Hey! This'll be my perfect entrance into Wolf's Rain fandom!' And since a lot of anime fans love RENT, I decided this might be a good idea. Please review even if you hate it. If you read it you should review because you have hands, know English, have a mouse and keyboard so I see no reason for you not to._**... (more)


End file.
